You Can't Deny It
by ForeverAnon
Summary: Everyone has safely returned from Neverland to Storybrooke. Emma continues to avoid Neal but he is convinced that behind her walls she still loves him. Will she continue to deny true love? Does her heart really refuse to remember? Rated M for...Well you know xD Short Story- Swanfire Fluff - Thank You For Reading x
1. Avoiding

Chapter 1: Avoiding

Emma sat in Granny's sipping black coffee, Henry was safe but she still felt this horrid feeling in her stomach. She needed time to get her mindset back. So much had happened. Neal suddenly coming back from the dead hadn't helped her psyche either. She'd admitted she loved him before he fell into that portal, something she didn't do. She found just the memory awkward. She'd spent so long hardening herself from those emotions. After everything she'd been through she never again wanted to get hurt. Sometimes she didn't even want to feel at all. It was safer that way, being emotionally numb. But ever since she'd come to Storybrooke, she'd new she'd changed. She loved Henry and she'd found her parents. It was all so overwhelming.

She closed her eyes taking it all in and sighed. All those feelings she repressed, if she decided to feel again, properly feel, they'd all come flooding out. She'd be brining her walls down and that just didn't seem logical.

The bell rang, and Emma looked up to see who it was. She was so anxious these days. Of all people Neal strode in. She watched him smile warmly at Granny, while ordering a coffee. Emma surveyed her surroundings wondering if she could leave without him seeing her. Hook seemed to have backed off, so that was one less person to avoid. She still didn't understand why she had kissed him. Emma shook her head trying to shake off the memory.

Neal had seen her.

He walked over to her now.

"I was just leaving" Emma nearly blurted but managed to speak properly.

"You know town Sherrif" she added getting up to leave.

Neal waited a few seconds before speaking, he looked at the floor and then at her, the unique smile lighting his face.

"You gonna take the coffee? He asked pointing at her cup.

"No, I've had enough" Emma replied, due to her stubborn nature. She'd clearly forgotten the cup.

"How's Henry?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He's fine, I think, been through a lot, but he's a tough kid" Emma replied.

"Yes, Yes he is" Neal agreed.

"Anyway's I better be off" Emma spoke quickly and left before he could say anything else.

Neal's eyes followed her to the exit.


	2. You're Not Alone Emma

Chapter 2: You're Not Alone Emma

Emma at on the beach, she needed to clear her head and the breeze seemed to help. She'd lied about needing to go to work, she couldn't think of any other excuse at the time. Emma covered her face using her hands supporting her herself by propping her arms upon her knees; she then ran her fingers through her hair, moving it from obscuring her vision. What was wrong with her she thought? She felt sick, weak, and unsure about most things. This wasn't her. She didn't like it at all.

She let the wind attack her face, it was incredibly cold but it helped her numb her emotions. She breathed deeply. "You can do this Emma" she told herself. "What's gotten into you?" Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Instinctively she clutched the gun at her waist for reassurance and spun around.

It was Neal. He put up his hands.

"Woah Emma, it's me" he spoke. Emma stood up and replaced the gun.

"Neal what are you doing here?" she asked almost annoyed.

"Hey calm down, I went for a walk, I saw you here alone, thought I'd just ask what you were doing, sitting in the middle of a beach by yourself in the cold." Neal explained.

"I'm fine, I just needed fresh air" Emma replied.

"Really? From work?" Neal asked, he obviously knew she had lied.

"Neal I just need space" Emma spoke.

"Okay" he replied acknowledging what she had just said. He turned to leave the way he'd arrived but then he stopped and turned around.

"I heard you" he spoke softly.

Emma's eyes flickered at the thought of anyone hearing her speak to herself.

"Remember you're not alone Emma" he half sighed and left before she could reply. He knew how defensive she could get and he certainly didn't want to argue with her.


	3. Occupied

Chapter 3: Occupied

Later in the evening Emma parked up outside Regina's hoping to see how Henry was. She stopped the car engine but then remembered how Henry had wanted to spend time with Regina. If she walked in now, it'd seem like she didn't like that he'd chosen Regina over her. She honestly didn't feel that way but she knew Regina wouldn't believe her. And so she decided to call instead and so she did. Henry seemed happy and she was glad he was okay and so she drove off. She found herself not knowing where she was going and so eventually she made her way home. She opened the front door slowly and heard muffled voices.

"It's so nice having the house to ourselves for a bit is it not?" David asked.

Mary Margret giggled. "I guess so but Emma will be back soon, and I'm worried about her, David really, I can sense it, I've been wanting to speak to her but I don't want to you know" She spoke.

"Scare her off" David suggested.

Mary Margret fake frowned.

"Snow she's a big girl and a tough one too, she'll be okay and I'm sure you two will be find ask well".

Mary Margret didn't seem convinced but gave in.

Emma let the door click shut and quietly as possible. She didn't want to ruin their evening.

She sat back in the car and parked in a down the street. She huddled in the car seat and tried to let her mind relax. She then caught a glimpse of a flask. Suddenly the thought of a drink to relax her didn't seem like a bad idea. She took as swig of the drink and then attempted to fall asleep once again.

This time she did.

A short while passed when she heard some noises. Her senses were clouded by sleep. "Emma? What on earth are you doing in your car at this time?" it hissed. She recognised the voice. "Neal?" she called.

"Yeah." Neal opened the door helping her out.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, I fell asleep." She replied. "What are you doing here anyway? Are you following me?" she then asked.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Neal asked. "And no. Er, I'm living here he pointed at the building she'd unconsciously parked by.

"Mary Margret and David are probably making Tacos and Henry is staying at Regina's" Emma explained.

"So you decided to crash in a car?" Neal asked.

"Look come inside" Neal invited her.

"Have a cup of tea or something, leave in the morning?"

"I've slept in a car before" Emma replied.

"I know, you've done a lot in a car" he answered her.

"Suit yourself" he added, walking up to the building.

"Fine." Emma gave in, fine. I'll come in, only because everyone is occupied.

"I'm not occupied." Neal spoke.


	4. You Make Me Want It All

Chapter 4: You Make Me Want It All

Emma entered the room gradually, at an extremely slow pace. She still wasn't sure whether she had made the right decision by agreeing to come here. She tried to shrug the feeling off. After all, it was only tea. Neal put the kettle on and watched her as she surveyed the room. Wasn't much, he was still staying in Granny's BnB till he found somewhere more permanent. She did however notice a familiar photo, one of her and Henry, framed sitting on the bedside table. Neal watched her as she discovered it.

"Henry gave it to me." Neal answered her before she could ask.

The dream catcher also hung in the corner of the room. Despite the room being a temporary place to stay, it still managed to withhold memories. Neal's scent lingered in the air and she involuntarily took a deep breath. Neal came up behind her offering her a mug of tea. Their fingers brushed lightly as he handed her the mug. She recoiled from the nostalgic familiar touch, sipping the warm sweet liquid. It was perfect but she refused to remember why.

Neal continued to watch her as she paced the room. He deeply sighed inside, cursing himself for leaving her. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't regret it. He couldn't help but feel it was because of him. The defensiveness, the walls, the loneliness. It was because of him that she was afraid to trust or love again. He took a step towards her. The silence seemed to intensify both their thoughts. She looked at him with her lost eyes; they'd seen too much pain. Though her pupils dilated and he noticed. He always noticed. Neal smiled painfully inside. She had to be stubborn didn't she?

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand raised and he found himself gentry stroking her reddened cheek, he then curled a piece of her soft blonde hair behind her ear.

"Neal." Emma spoke in warning, taking a light step back.

"Emma." He answered disregarding her warning and taking a step closer.

"Neal I can't do this, I can't none of it okay just..." she spluttered, she put the mug down getting ready to run for it when she realised the door was on the other side of the room.

"Emma" Neal spoke softly.

"Don't do that okay, just don't" she instructed him angrily.

Neal attempted to catch her as she moved towards the exit. She was shaking now, trying to make out she was okay, as she did.

With no other choice to get away from him, Emma turned around taking to the bathroom door. She rushed inside, locking it and slumped onto the floor her back leaning for support. What on earth was wrong with her she thought, each time he spoke, each time they touched even the slightest, her mind seemed to betray her. She sniffed, stifling a cry.

Neal sighed, as he himself also took a seat on the floor. They sat back to back now, between them the door.

"Emma" he spoke, after giving her some time.

"Talk to me" he told her gently.

"There's nothing to say" Emma replied, but he was glad she had replied, with Emma that was progress.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Neal I don't know okay, I just don't know" she blurted.

"Okay, first things first, what's bothering you at the moment" he asked.

There was no reply for a while but then she spoke.

"All of it, Neverland, the lost boys, Charming and Snow, I was about to lose them and now they're fine, the horrible gut instinct I keep getting about Henry, kissing Hook, you.." she spoke at such a fast space.

"Neal you left, you left and I was sure I'd never see you again, and then I found you and then I lost you all over again. But you were dead Neal, you were dead! At least I knew I wouldn't get hurt like that again. But then you came back and it all flooded back, all of it. I've lost so many people, my parents, Henry, you and now they're all back, they're all back and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Emma I know. But you don't have to deal with it alone. You're not alone anymore" Neal told her leaning his head on the door now trying to get through to her.

"It's just easier to love less" Emma spoke. " There's less chance of getting hurt. I can't be that vulnerable anymore. I won't survive it" she carried on.

"So you'd rather live repressing what you really feel" Neal challenged her.

"No..."Emma replied, realised she was doing exactly what Neal said she was. Though it was too much for her to take in and so she retorted to her usual ways.

After a few seconds of silence she spoke.

"Neal just go, let me go." And a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No" Neal replied firmly.

"God damit Neal, just leave" she insisted.

"Emma I know exactly what you're doing and I won't leave" he persevered. He stood up now, facing the door, his hand pressed against it in annoyance.

"You don't want to face it, you don't what the feelings to flood you because you know that once you let it all out, you'll have no choice but to feel and because you don't want that, you're pushing it all away" he continued.

Emma tried to block him out but she knew every word he spoke was right.  
"But Emma, answer this, why do you want me to leave? If you can't feel, if you won't feel, why is it a problem Emma? Why?" he questioned her.

The words blared in Emma's mind and the feelings inside her swam.

"Because you make me want to feel NEAL! You make me want it; you make me want it all" she yelled, grasping her knees tight, hugging herself.

Neal grew silent.

"Open the door Emma" he almost pleaded.

"Open it god damit" his voice grew angry but he was more frustrated. He tapped on the door knowing for sure she was crying on the other side. His tone then grew as gentle as it could and he repeated his instruction.

The door opened.


	5. You're Not Supposed to Fight It

Chapter 5: You're Not Supposed to Fight It

"Emma" Neal almost sighed at the sight of her standing before him. She'd definitely been crying, just did a good job of hiding it. She stood there still as a statue. Neal took a few steps towards her and was glad that she didn't move. He knew she was nervous, much more nervous than when she was fighting a mystical creature. Logical, Emma was not always so logical but he loved every bit of her, every gift to every flaw. To him she was the definition of perfect. The minute he'd laid eyes on her in New York his heart had skipped beats. Yes he had loved Tamara but in front of her it all seemed so small.

"Hey" he spoke sweetly cupping the side of her face into his palm. She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. Neal suddenly found himself fighting his own tears. She was breathing unevenly. He traced his hand down her shoulder, her arm until he reached her hand and clasped it gently guiding her back into the room. She still had her eyes closed; she was still fighting the urge to feel.

He lightly let go of her hand and she almost shivered as if missing his touch. She was afraid, he could tell. She was afraid of him leaving her. Neal slowly placed both his hands on the sides of her waist and guided her against the wall. His palms fit the curvature of her body flawlessly and Emma still tried to deny it in her mind. She still didn't not speak, or open her eyes. Her breathing faltered now and again and she continued to stifle the urge to cry. She leaned against the wall for support as he held her.

It was just them now in the corner of a room, he was so near her that she couldn't help but recognise his scent. It was her Neal and he hadn't changed, yet she still shook her head to brush the feeling off. Neal looked down at her, watching her body react to the thoughts in her head. He knew she was still fighting it but he also knew she was losing. He took a deep breath in, breaking the silence.

"Emma, you know I'd never leave you" he spoke delicately and with complete honesty.

Her response was a sob, as she realised he always knew what to say.

"Emma, look at me" Neal stroked her hair lightly. She responded by looking towards the ground. He knew she wasn't going to listen and so he gently moved one hand from her waist to the chin, tipping her head up towards him. Her eyes remained closed. He then returned both hands to her waist this time engulfing them around her body. Her eyes shut tighter and her body tensed for a second but then couldn't help but loosen. She hadn't been held like this in a very very long while.

"Emma." Neal whispered. "Look at me."

She took a more than a few seconds but her pretty eyes flashed open. He'd missed seeing them this close. Immediately she attempted to fight his grasp, it has become a reflex after all; she needed to remember the old one. Neal held her tightly, she wasn't going anywhere, and nor was he.

"Emma shh" he reassured her and finally she stopped resisting.

"Neal..I can't." Emma's voice wavered.

"Can't what?" Neal asked her softly. "Fight it?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to fight it" he told her.

He knew if he remained silent for a second longer she would protest and so he tilted his head nearer. She surprisingly remained still, her eyes wide. He leaned towards her slowly, not wanting to ever forget any moment with her, especially a moment like this. His lips parted and he kissed her.

Emma felt his mouth against hers and instinctively kissed back. His arms grasped her waist tighter as he pulled her closer towards him. She couldn't fight it, not any of it. Their kiss grew deeper, and as each second past, she realised how much she needed him. He was so close to her. A feeling rose within her running through her veins, her body tingled as his skin touched hers. The feeling was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time; it felt amazing and frightening all at once. She suddenly recoiled as her defensive mechanisms awakened.

Neal opened his eyes as he felt the loss of his loves lips against his.

He turned around searching for her.

She stood behind him.


	6. Deny Or Love

Chapter 6: Deny or Love

"Emma." Neal spoke softly but firmly. Emma took a step back, nearing the exit. An apology sprawled across her beautiful face.

"Emma get back here now" Neal demanded his voice almost starting to waver. He knew exactly what she was planning to do, and he couldn't let her. Not now, not ever. She's been in his arms just moments ago and the irritation of her absence flustered him.

"Emma..." he warned her again. Hints of desperation hidden in his tone.

He realised that she wouldn't be listening any time soon and so as swiftly as he could, he strode towards the door. He stood before it, preventing any sort of escape.

"You're not going anywhere" he told her as she realised her defeat.

She remained on the same spot not replying. He decided to continue. He knew she was listening to every word. She was right, he did make her want to feel and he would.

"You can't deny it." He spoke clearly, directly, giving her the words she couldn't admit to herself.

"You can't deny, that you still love me." he refined, his chocolate eyes piercing into hers saline orbs as each word escaped his lips.

Emma moved at this, she turned around; she couldn't bear to look at him. She knew if she did, her soul would betray her. Her mind swam with thoughts, her pulse increased at the sound of the word love. Love and Deny. Her two choices rolled into one phrase. She heard footsteps nearing behind her, his footsteps. Her feet refused to move. They gripped the floor as the sound grew louder.

Her mind flashed with the memories of their kiss that had just took place less than three minutes ago. Her lips were tender from the aftermath. Just then, she sensed him close. He soothingly moved her wavy cascading hair to one side, leaving her neck exposed. Her body rose and fell, as she tried to withhold the sea of emotion inside her.

Suddenly, she felt his warm breath against her neck, sending a ripple of energy inside her. He hadn't even touched her. Yet.

After what seemed like forever, he planted a kiss, and then another and then in every depression she'd forgotten existed on her soft skin. Her eyes shut naturally as she felt each light impression. He was making her notice, notice her unconscious desire for his every touch. Emma found herself involuntarily pressing her neckline against his lips. She breathed in sharply, she had to turn around and face him.

Neal looked at her for the briefest second, love burning in his eyes and before she knew it their lips crashed together. She didn't know who had kissed who, it didn't matter. This kiss was fiercer more filling, they both battled for more. "Neal." She gasped nervously, still adjusting to the feelings filling her. She discovered her hands were around his neck and her jacket lay on the floor. When did that happen she wondered but it wasn't important. She wasn't supposed to fight this. How could anyone fight this? He was right. Of course he was right.

Neal's hands traced her back remembering how he'd always held her. "It's okay" he reassured her. His voice Emma thought, his voice. His hands returned to her waist, lifting her top ever so slightly. His touch sent sparks off inside her.

Their lips parted as they caught for breath. Emma removed her arms from around his neck but he kept his firmly around her waist. He couldn't bear to let her go, not for one second. Emma blinked at the ground, feeling oddly shy. Though she soon found herself being lifted off it. Neal placed her down on the bed. He knew her too well; she'd been standing too long. Emma lay still, she shut her eyes, reliving the past few moments. Neal watched her in awe, he then carefully climbed on himself, she looked so peaceful.

Her eyes opened and she was glad to find him right in front of her, watching her, it was a habit. She always had that awful fear that he'd just disappear and she'd be left. He moved away the hair obscuring her eyes, another habit. All of a sudden a pang of pain ran through her as it hit her how much she'd missed him. Neal noticed this on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Kiss me" she replied to his surprise but she didn't have to ask him twice.

It had been way too long, Neal thought as he felt her body against his. She felt so right, so utterly flawless. He ran his hand across her, this time, under her top and her reaction was glorious. She groaned at his touch hitching his own top in reply. He moved back slightly removing the thin T-Shirt. She placed a hand on his bare chest, just like she had on their first time and the memories amplified the moment. Emma's expression grew grave as one memory led to another and she found herself thinking of the day he'd left her.

"Emma." Neal took her hand into his grasp. Emma rolled so that she was now above Neal. He held her tightly afraid for as second she would try to run once again.

"I love you." Emma blurted before he could continue.

"I always will." She carried on.

"I can't deny it anymore"

"Just..."

"I'll never, ever, leave you again" Neal gave her the exact answer she was looking for.

"You have no idea how much I love you" he spoke with concentrated love.

"Then show me." She whispered.


	7. Love

Chapter 7: Love

Neal leaned forwards rapidly, pulling Emma onto his lap. She inhaled sharply, surprised by his manoeuvre. He then kissed her passionately and she drank it all in. Her hands ran wildly through his hair tugging strands as the frustration inside her grew. Neal could barely believe this was happening; she was in his arms, right now, kissing him with all her energy. She hadn't run away, she had admitted she loved him and he promised to himself now that he would never let go.

His hands pulled at the material clinging to Emma who thankfully criss-crossed her arms and removed the unnecessary article. It was driving him mad. Her lips found his again, even one second apart seemed perpetual. They needed each other so very very much. Emma groaned softly as Neal kissed her neck, that always drove her crazy. His kissed then trailed down to her stomach. He then lifted her off his lap, returning to their original position. They managed to unbuckle each other despite continuing their kiss. Soon a pile of clothing laid scatter over the room. Neal skilfully unhooked Emma's bra strap, pulling the delicate material away from her un-kissed skin. He then carefully removed its pair item, stringing it down her leg. His pace decreased as he examined her before him. He inhaled in awe at the sight of her. His gaze was filled with affection.

"Neal" Emma moaned with dissatisfaction shifting in the bed sheets.

"Shh" he hummed, kissing her chastely.

"I don't want to rush this" he whispered in her ear, nuzzling it adorably.

"I need you" Emma whined ever so cutely.

"You have me, and you always will" Neal told her tenderly as he finally gave her what they both were craving.

Emma leaned back onto the bed as they united, everything felt so right. She held his waist as he moved at just the right speed. Her body bloomed with him, she felt so complete, like the hole in her heart was healing. Neal caressed her tenderly; he didn't want this to be a moment of lust, but purely of love. She'd asked him to show her how much he loved her and he intended to do exactly that. Emma moaned as he touched her in the precise spots that sent her off the edge. She cried his name in pleasure as he huskily groaned hers, as equally in bliss.

Neither wanted the moment to end.

As each moment passed their impulse grew and their pace fastened.

"Neal" Emma whimpered her breathing heavy and her body faltering.

"Neal " She kept crying out.

"I...I..." she stuttered.

Neal nodded unable to communicate beside the grunts and groans which escaped his mouth. He was completely transfixed. He kissed her fervently. They were both so very close.

He felt Emma clench as the power overtook her. Her toes curled and her breathing wavered. She clutched the sheets in which she was engulfed and her pleasure peaked. She cried out his name and clung to him dearly. Neal held her tightly as she squirmed in his arms; not too soon after succumbing to his own magnificent release. He breathed "Emma" as her scrunched eyes flashed open.


	8. The Present Is A Gift

Chapter 8: The Present Is a Gift

Neal waited for a few seconds watching his effect on her. He was smiling inside because he knew she had missed him, he knew she loved him and he knew she wanted him.

He then wondered what she would say next.

To his surprise Emma said nothing. The moment she recovered she grasped him pulling him close and kissed him roughly. Neal chuckled inside; she wanted more.

She turned over, so that she was now on top of him, her hands still fisted in his hair.

"Emma" Neal almost chuckled aloud after returning her kiss in an evenly violent manner, his own hands gasping her blonde locks.

"I'm not going anywhere" he reminded her. She was acting like this was the only night she'd ever have with him.

"Emma" Neal repeated tenderly cupping her face with his hand. He smiled at her cute expression as she closed her eyes as if she was too shy to see him. This was the Emma only he knew, her insecure side, Emma with her walls down. She could be so juvenile sometimes, not that anyone would believe him.

"You're beautiful" he whispered nuzzling her nose. "Look at me" he challenged her as he had before.

She opened her eyes, this time with much less difficulty. Her long hair fell around her shoulders, her body only covered by the crispy white sheets which hugged them both.

"Neal it's been more than 11 years" she breathed painfully.

Neal pulled her closer.

"I know" he spoke sincerely kissing her shoulder.

He then smiled.

"That's why..." he then added alluringly, stroking her waist. "I have a lot to make up for"

Emma smiled at his smile. She saw the pain in his eyes, even though he did a really good job of hiding it. She knew he felt guilty and completely responsible for all of it. She'd forgotten to think how it all had affected him. He had loved her and he had been forced to leave her and then had taken all the blame. They'd both been through so much.

All her anger towards him seemed so pointless now. She could only love him.

"I don't want us to owe each other anything" she spoke honestly.

"I just, I just..." She tried to explain.

"Fresh start?" Neal helped her.

"You don't want to think about all the stuff that's happened, just here and now." He explained taking the words out of her mouth.

Emma nodded suddenly feeling incredibly relieved and tired.

To Neal's surprise she snuggled by him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm protectively around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet Dreams Emma" he whispered.

Emma mumbled and Neal smiled.


	9. No It Wasn't A Dream

Chapter 9: No It Wasn't A Dream

Sunlight streamed in through the gap in the curtains, flooding the entire room. It danced upon Emma's waves making her blonde streaks gleam. She lay smothered in white sheets still lying on Neal's bare chest. Her arm was clasped under his. Neither had slept this sweetly in a very long while. Thus this morning was idyllic.

Emma's eyes slowly opened, she blinked readjusting to the glimmering light. Her mind acclimatised and she realised where she was. Suddenly her eyes flared wide, adjustment was no longer necessary. She recalled the heat of Neal's skin against hers and couldn't help but feel frightened all over again. Last night was real she mused. It actually happened? Emma slowly arose and carefully removed her arm from Neal's grasp. He looked so utterly perfect while sleeping, Emma thought.

He always looks perfect her conscience uttered.

She told her mind to shut up as she searched for clothes. Where were they, Emma's head screamed in confusion.

"Gosh do clothes come alive at night or something? Did someone forget to give me the memo " she hissed.

Neal chuckled into his pillow.

He slowly got up watching her search. Eventually she came and sat on the bed; she was still unaware that Neal was awake.

Then she heard a rustle and turned around to face him.

Her body immediately stiffened and her eyes screwed shut.

"Emma" Neal smiled at her. He gently pulled her closer but she was resisting.

He chuckled at her reaction and this time grasped her with a firmer hold.

He kissed her overpoweringly and Emma's eyelids softened as she kissed back and remembered last night's truths.

"I love you" Neal told her when she opened her eyes.

"I love you too" Emma managed to speak and smile.

The anxiety washed over and she felt much better, it would take her time to get used to feeling so much again but she knew Neal would never give up on her.

"Breakfast" he asked.

The thought of food made her stomach rumble. She nodded in reply.

"Neal where are my clothes?" she then asked.

"In the cupboard. top shelf" Neal called from the kitchen.

"Or you could wear one of my shirts" He flirted.

"Option two, middle draw" he smirked.

Emma hopped off the bed and opened the cupboard, her eyes searching the top shelf.

There they were.

"Um how did they..." Emma was about to ask when Neal appeared himself.

"I put them there. Didn't want you to do a runner. I was only going to give you them, when I was sure you wouldn't leave" he told her.

Emma flashed him her 'Seriously?' face.

Neal shut the cupboard preventing her from getting her hands on anything from it.

"So why can't I have them now?" she challenged his skilful planning, finding herself automatically flirting back.

"Option two middle draw" he repeated kissing her quickly and returning to the kitchen once again.

Emma sulked but smiled as soon as he'd left. Damn she'd missed him.


	10. The Mother

Chapter 10: The Mother

Emma contemplated, switching her view from the cupboard and the draws. Should she be her rebellious self and disregard his request or should she let loose? Emma smiled, fresh start she told herself. Fresh start, she repeated muttering it like a mantra. She had to give this a proper chance. "I love him" she rolled the words off her tongue. There's nothing wrong with that, she told herself; fighting the angst inside her.

Emma walked over to the draw opening it. She rummaged through it deciding on which one to wear, though then something caught her eye. She picked up the crisp white fabric rubbing it between her finger and thumb. She let it unfold and held it in front of her examining it. Her eyes widened in recognition and she slipped it on.

The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the kitchen and Emma followed the delicious scent. Neal grinned as he laid eyes on her, sliding breakfast onto a plate. Emma giggled. "You look hilarious in an apron" she chuckled. "Why do you even have an apron?" looked at him perplexed.

"Never mind me, you look absolutely gorgeous in that shirt" he teased her, his voices low and sexy. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss. "You kept it" Emma spoke when he eventually released her.

"How could I ever part with it?" he smiled at her.

"I never wore it though, it's always looked better on you" he flirted.

It was the very same shirt she had worn the first time she'd woke up in bed with him after a similar night.

_"Hey that's my shirt" he'd mused the morning after._

_"Yeah and you're never getting it back" she had answered him playfully._

"You're never getting it back" Emma told him now in the present.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Neal beamed and she was rewarded with his tilted head smile.

He slid the plate over to Emma as she took a seat on a stool.

She took a bite realised how hungry she was.

"So you can cook now!" she exclaimed sarcastically digging into her portion.

Neal watched her adoringly.

Although just as she attempted to take another bite, a phone rang.

Emma stopped chewing and her eyes locked onto the phone. It was her phone.

"Deal with it later Sheriff" Neal insisted directing her attention to the heavenly breakfast on her plate. Emma disobeyed like a rebellious child.

Obviously breakfast bribes would not work. Neal rolled his eyes as Emma slid of the chair to check her phone. Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn he thought. That is never ever going to change.

Emma's eyes widened as she read the caller's name.

"What, who is it?" Neal asked concerned.

Emma held the screen near to Neal allowing him to see.

**_Mary Margret _**it displayed.

Neal's worry immediately dropped.

"Shouldn't you change that to The Mother or something" Neal suggested casually, while biting into an apple.

Emma raised her eyebrows displaying her "Seriously?" face once again. She knew he was teasing her.

The phone still rung in her palm and Emma continued to stare at it.

"Aren't you going to take it?" Neal asked.

"Actually, maybe I should..." Emma pondered sardonically.

"And then maybe I should ask for Prince Charming and hand it over to you" she smiled as his smile disappeared.

Emma returned to look nervously at her phone, which just stopped ringing.

It then beeped signifying a text.

Seven messages and two miss calls and a voicemail. She was definitely not used to this.

Emma took a seat onto the stool once again, she was going to need to sit down.

**_1_****_st_****_ Message: Text me when you're about to get home.x_**

That must have been after she'd heard them giggling at home Emma thought.

**_2_****_nd_****_ Message: Emma are you held up or something?_**

Okay that's normal.

**_3_****_rd_****_ Message: Emma is everything okay?_**

Okay now that's Mary Margret normal.

**_Miss Call 1_**

**_4_****_th_****_ Message: Emma I'm worried now, text me when you get this._**

Okay I'm in trouble now.

**_Voice Mail: Emma it's..your mo...Snow, I know your and adult, you're probably just caught up with something but we just got back from Neverland, we're all edgy, please let me know you're okay._**

Feeling guilty over not calling her mother enough and I'm definitely in trouble

**_5_****_th_****_ Message: Emma! It's past midnight. Call NOW._**

Scared.

**_6_****_th_****_ Message: Emma. Where are you?_**

I should hide.

**_Miss Call 2_**

That must be the call now, and...the text now.

**_7_****_th_****_ Message: ARE YOU WITH HOOK? *glaring face*_**

WHAT?! How could she even think that?!

"What, what happened?" Neal asked her, after reading her last expression.

"Um nothing" Emma replied getting up from her chair once again.

"Umm I need to..Err" Emma stuttered clutching her phone.

"What?" Neal questioned her once again, concerned.

"What was the last text" has asked attempting to take her phone.

Emma tilted it away.

"Just Snow, she's worried, really worried scary worried. I should get back"

Neal stared at her certainly not convinced.

"Hmm" he thought.

Emma rushed about getting changed.

"What if they send out a search party." Emma's eyes grew twice their size.

"I doubt that" Neal smiled.

"It's Snow and Charming, from the enchanted forest, I'm their only daughter and we just got back from Neverland without dying!" she blurted.

"Ahh." Neal's expression changed.

Emma pulled on her boot and kissed Neal on the cheek.

He caught her playfully. Tempting her into a much more passionate one.

He really didn't want her to run off.

Emma headed for the door.

"I love you!" Neal called after her.

"I love you too" she replied honestly knowing he was worried.


	11. Stubborn

**Author's Note: So sorry for such a delayed update. I have been incredibly busy with school work. :'( Thank you so so so much for reading! x Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Stubborn

Emma opened the door of her car, scuttling inside she then slammed it shut. She fiddled with the ignition and it spluttered to life. Damn she thought, what am I going to say? She thumbed the steering wheel in irritation. Hook. Really? Hook. Her mother thought she was with Hook, what does that mean? Emma swerved off the sidewalk parking and drove relatively fast. Though she slowed down every now and then out of the fear of actually having to get there. She muttered to herself and glanced at the phone far too many times.

She'd never had to deal with this before. Angry mothers, what was it even like? She clearly wasn't enjoying it at the moment.

Emma reached the house. Her heart thudded, she felt like a rebellious teenager. She scolded herself for being so pathetic. "It's just Mary Margret", Emma spoke out loud trying to reassure herself. Yeah Mary Margret your overprotective mother! Her subconscious yelled back at her. She examined herself in the car mirror. "I don't look that messy", she tried to convince herself. Her hair fell flared with much more volume than it normal had Emma stroked it trying to tame it the best she cook. She pulled open a compartment, reapplying the odd mascara and lipstick she had lying about.

"I can do this." Emma instructed herself pushing her shoulders back, her head high. She stepped out of the car as she always does and walked towards the door. It loomed forwards dauntingly. She lifted her key to open it but it swung open itself.

Snow stood at the door, with Charming behind her.

"See she's fine" Charming presented with open hands, clearly they'd been arguing.

That doesn't sound too bad, Emma thought. At least David isn't as angry.

Snow did not speak.

She held up a hand and Charming took a few steps back.

Uh oh, Emma gulped.

She walked in closing the door behind her and fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she then opened her mouth to speak.

"Emma." Snow interrupted her.

Emma opened her mouth once again to speak, though it was useless.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Snow stressed each word.

Emma nodded.

"Really Emma? A text? A Phone Call?" she spoke clearly distressed.

"I know. I'm sorry" Emma finally managed to speak.

"Where were you?" Snow pressed for an answer.

"I needed some time." Emma blurted, not being able to think of any better excuses.

"Some time." Snow folded her arms, and then unfolded them again, shrugging her shoulders.

Snow analysed her. "What's wrong with your hair?" she mused. Suddenly she stiffed as if realising something.

"Were you..?" Snow began.

"No!" Emma called out.

"David!" Snow called, to her husband who had cleverly backed away.

Oh Crap thought Emma, she'd going to drag him into it to.

"I think it's a nice time to have a walk isn't it?" she turned and asked him.

"A walk?" Charming asked confused.

"Or coffee." Snow accentuated her tone.

David realised what she was getting at.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, walk coffee, yes..I'll just be off" Charming spluttered making his way to the door.

"It'll be fine" Charming mouthed to Emma before leaving.

Snow turned sharply, glaring at him and the door clanged shut.

"So were you?" Snow hissed.

"No!" Emma insisted.

"It wasn't anything like that, you've got it wrong!" Emma tried to explain.

"I'm not stupid Emma I can't tell!" Snow pointed a finger at her as if she was telling off a young child.

Emma huffed.

"I wasn't with Hook!" Emma hissed frustratingly.

"How could you even think I was with Hook!" she demanded, waving her hands to emphasis her point.

"You've been gone for the entire night Emma!" Snow argued back.

"Well I'm back now!" Emma yelled back stubbornly and began to walk away.

Snow gasped.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Snow bellowed.

Emma stopped in her tracks, angrily pivoting.

"Where were you?" Snow asked again, trying to calm down.

"I said I needed time, I really don't want to argue" Emma sighed.

"And you think I do?" Snow asked disappointment and pain washing over her.

"Emma." Snow spoke more softly. "I'm just.."

"I know" Emma spoke calmly. "We're all shaken up. I'm seriously okay though, you don't have to worry."

Snow walked up to Emma and grasped her hands.

"I always will Emma and you know exactly what I mean" she told her with pure honesty.

Emma thought of Henry and sighed. Snow was right of course.

"Mom, I wasn't with Hook, okay. I promise. Is that enough?" Emma told her, looking at her directly in the eye.

Snow's heart clenched when she heard the word "Mom". She genuinely considered the comment, though still wished to know where on earth her daughter had been.

Emma watched her contemplate and search for answer. She wasn't going to give up. It was clear where she had inherited the stubbornness from. Emma rolled her eyes and deeply sighed. This was it.

"I was with Neal." Emma confessed.

Snow looked up, snapping out of her thought process. Her faced grew into a grin and her eyes widened. Emma stepped back waving off any opportunity for her to speak. She felts her cheeks flush, was she blushing? Her own eyes widened.

Gosh this is so embarrassing thought Emma; she knew Snow would ask her a million questions any second so she made for her room.

"I'm going to have a shower!" She called and dashed off.

She reached her room throwing her jacket onto her bed.

Strangely she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
